Changamire (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Khadijah (wife); Unnamed symbiote (former symbiote) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Birnin Azzaria, Wakanda | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Wakandan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Professor, Politician | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ta-Nehisi Coates; Brian Stelfreeze | First = Black Panther Vol 6 2 | Quotation = Wakanda has all the intelligence any advanced society would want, and none of the wisdom that any free society needs. | Speaker = Changamire | QuoteSource = Black Panther Vol 6 4 | HistoryText = Changamire was a Wakandan philosopher, the handpicked tutor for King T'Chaka's royal court, and the personal mentor of Queen Ramonda. His pacific yet anti-monarchical beliefs caused him to be exiled from the Golden City. He became a scholar at the Hekima Shulē in Birnin Azzaria, where he continued teaching his gospel. Based on Changamire's doctrine, his former pupil Tetu amassed a revolutionary force known as the People in order to overthrow King T'Challa and wage war against his reign. Because of this, Changamire was visited by Ramonda, who wanted to investigate any possible link between Changamire and the People. However, Changamire repudiated this brutal revolution, due to having renounced violence. Tetu later personally invited Changamire to join the People, but the old scholar refused, opposing the People's violent methods and expressing sorrow that his teachings paved the path to such bloodshed, ultimately accusing Tetu of being not too different from the same tyranny he opposed. When the People marched towards the Golden City, T'Challa visited Changamire to have him join his side. The Black Panther agreed that Wakanda needed to change, but not by the People's violent and bloody hand. Changamire initially claimed to be unable to offer advice to Black Panther, but T'Challa convinced him that he was the lesser evil. The Black Panther was a hero at heart who did not take joy from domination, unlike Tetu. Changamire conceded T'Challa's points, and joined his side. When Tetu and the People marched towards the Golden City, Black Panther had Changamire speak out against Tetu's atrocities and broadcast it through the Kimoyo Beads. Changamire's speech greatly affected the People's efficiency, causing a large amount of their soldiers to break free from Zenzi's mental manipulation. After T'Challa - who had been transported across the Prime Marvel Universe to where Wakanda had become a tyrannical intergalactic empire - returned home, Changamire was taken over by the symbiote that had formerly belonged to the Intergalactic Empire of Wakanda's deceased god-emperor N'Jadaka. Indwelled by the Emperor's consciousness, Changamire recruited Tetu and Zenzi in order to take revenge against T'Challa and once again attempt to conquer Wakanda. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Symbiotes-possessed